Inverno regale
by Ida59
Summary: Quando l'amore scioglie il ghiaccio anche dell'inverno più profondo…


Inverno regale

**Titolo:** Inverno regale

**Autore/data**: Ida59 – 1-9 febbraio 2011

**Beta-reader:** nessuno

**Tipologia:** flash-fic

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** romantico, introspettivo

**Personaggi**: Lucius, Narcissa

**Pairing**: Lucius/Narcissa

**Epoca**: HP 7° anno

**Avvertimenti**: nessuno

**Riassunto:** Quando l'amore scioglie il ghiaccio anche dell'inverno più profondo…

**Parole-pagine: **486 - 2

**Nota 1**: Scritta per il gioco-test Le parole del cuore del forum "Libertà di sognare" rispondendo alla domanda:

4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?

**Raccolta "Le parole del cuore"**

Ebbene sì, stupitevi pure: questa volta l'eroe della storia non è Severus!

No, il mio amore per Severus è sempre incrollabile, ma una sfida è una sfida e non potevo non raccoglierla...

Sedici storie (5 drabble e 9 flash fiction e 2 one-shot), quattro ognuno per i personaggi di Lucius, Remus, Voldemort e Sirius, collegate tra loro dai sogni ad occhi aperti stimolati dalle domande di un intrigante test (Le parole del cuore) di Kijoka sul Forum "Libertà di sognare"

Le storie sono elencate nell'ordine cronologico in cui sono state scritte, dal 1° febbraio al 18 marzo 2011.

**Inverno regale** (Lucius – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**Dolce malinconia d'autunno** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**Estate bruciata** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**L'irruenza della primavera** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

**Acqua** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 6 - E se doveste paragonarlo/a ad un elemento naturale, quale sarebbe?)

**L'emozione di vivere** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

**Occhi** (Sirius – drabble – domanda n. 11 - Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda...)

**Lacrime d'umanità** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

**Bruciare di passione** (Voldemort – doppia drabble – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

**Bruciante possesso** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 7 - Siete riusciti a conoscerlo. Descrivete la situazione e le vostre emozioni e sensazioni.)

**Bruciare** (Voldemort – flash-fic – domanda n. 12 – È notte e l'oscurità silenziosa vi circonda. Poi sentite un fruscio, o forse l'avete solo immaginato…)

**Orgoglio e amore** (Remus – one-shot – domanda n. 8 - Il sole batte radente sul prato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino, riempiendo l'aria di riflessi colorati e irreali. Dal nulla una figura si staglia in controluce…)

**Un istante d'eternità** (Remus – flash-fic – domanda n. 11 – Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda…)

**Apparenza** (Lucius - flash-fic – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

**Negli occhi, una vita** (Lucius - flash-fic – domanda n. 3 - Un camino acceso, un indumento abbandonato sul bracciolo della poltrona, il candelabro a rischiarare l'angolo del piccolo tavolo dove è appoggiato un libro aperto...)

**Melodie** (Lucius - one-shot – domanda n. 9 - Vi offrono una serata a teatro. Che spettacolo teatrale andreste a vedere con lui/lei?)

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Inverno regale

L'inverno, col regale manto di brina, mi sorride algido dal suo volto dai lineamenti perfetti, alteri ed eleganti.

Vorrei toccarlo, sfiorarlo, farlo mio, ma non posso: ancora non è il momento e il rispetto delle convenzioni è essenziale per lui, talvolta anche più importante dell'amore e del desiderio.

Amore… sì, è nei suoi occhi, ardenti stelle di ghiaccio, nelle labbra sottili strette in quel sorriso sprezzante rivolto al monto intero, ma non a me, a me che ho saputo conquistare il cuore del nobile Lucius Malfoy.

La parola amore si cristallizza sulle sue labbra in acuminate sillabe che trasformano il mio nome nel suo lussurioso impero: mi sfiora piano con la punta delle dita facendomi rabbrividire, in una languida carezza di possesso, poi con un gesto lento e solenne scosta il mantello per avvolgermi con sé nel caldo e morbido velluto blu.

Alzo lo sguardo e vedo il suo volto, bello ed abbagliante come il sole crudele e tagliente dell'inverno che splende sui monti innevati.

I suoi lunghi capelli, seta sottile, fili di ghiaccio dorati dal sole, mi solleticano il viso: amo scioglierli dal prezioso fermaglio di zaffiro e immergervi le dita, avide di quel freddo calore che emana da lui, principe del ghiaccio in cui arde un appassionato fuoco. Solo per me, che sono riuscita a sciogliere il gelo del suo cuore, che ho trasformato l'unione di due giovani rampolli purosangue in un legame d'amore condiviso.

Il gelo invernale promana dal tocco elegante delle sue mani, eppure bruciano le dita affusolate sulla mia pelle mentre mi stringe a sé in un gesto che occhi superficiali scambiano per maschio possesso.

Lucius è il mio regale inverno: appare intoccabile, pena il congelamento dell'anima, eppure nei suoi occhi vi è il cielo grigio di tempesta, diamanti di ghiaccio venati d'infinito, sguardo intenso che mi fa sua davanti a tutti. Dopo tanti anni ancora arrossisco quando posa gli occhi su di me, ma non desidero altro, oggi e per sempre.

Negli anni ha ricoperto la mia pelle di gioielli preziosi, freddi cristalli di neve del suo potere, ma sono le perle iridescenti dei suoi denti che mi fanno rabbrividire in piccoli morsi, sono i suoi occhi di ghiaccio che brillano nella notte ad illuminare il mio cuore, è la sua forza decisa che mi guida e mi trascina come vento di tramontana, sì, anche verso l'oscurità di quel Marchio che ancora arde sulla sua nivea pelle.

Un bagliore glaciale nel grigio dei suoi occhi, una scintilla di preoccupazione e il nome di nostro figlio si cristallizza sulle sue labbra in un cupo sospiro: le scelte d'un tempo non hanno più importanza davanti al frutto del nostro amore, anche il tradimento è possibile per la sua salvezza.

Ma la maschera d'argenteo ghiaccio è di nuovo calata sul suo volto, l'altera freddezza si è di nuovo impossessata di Lucius Malfoy che s'inchina davanti al suo Signore, per amore della sua famiglia.


End file.
